Grooms X Decho: Part 3
by MageLeif
Summary: Part three in the semi-exciting and somewhat arousing Nintendo Pipeline series.


As Grooms continued to wait in the room, he began to get quite bored and started to pace back and forth. He contemplated going to the showers as well, but as Decho already left and this being a huge mansion, Grooms had no idea where to go. He gazed out of the window and saw an extensive golf course with one person driving a golf cart around from one hole to another.

While Grooms was admiring the scenery, the door opened and Nathan came in bearing a platter holding two cups of pink lemonade. "Where is master Decho?", Nathan inquired?

Grooms responded, telling Nathan that he went to go take a shower since he was sweating and needed to go clean up.

"Very well", Nathan said. "If you need anything, please be sure to let me know."

"Well... where do the showers happen to be?" Grooms said.

"Tsk tsk Grooms, you should know that the master enjoys his privacy. Nevertheless, this mansion is far too large for you to remember the way if I simply told you, so I will draw a map."

Nathan reached into one of the pockets of his maid attire and took out a notepad and pen. After a couple minutes he put the pen back in his pocket and gave the notepad to Grooms.

"If you excuse me, I must take care of our pet Moogle now; I'll be off." And with that, Nathan disappeared out the door.

Grooms took a look at the notepad. It wasn't a map that Nathan drew, just a bunch of text. It read...

"_Sir Grooms, it seems that you have taken a romantic interest in my master Decho - do not lie to me I know this to be true. Therefore, upon reading this I will have secured Decho in a cage. If you truly have feelings for master Decho, then prove it by rescuing him from my clutches! This will be no easy feat however... as you know this mansion is quite large and it is very easy to get lost in it after all. Find and defeat me to save Decho, and he will be yours forever; godspeed_"

Upon reading the last sentence, the paper came alive and swiftly stroke across his skin, giving him a painful paper-cut on his wrist!

"Yeow! What the hell?!" Grooms yelled.

The paper leapt up from the floor and came at him again, but Grooms being the quick thinker grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table. Unfortunately Grooms was a quicker thinker than he was actor, and missed as he tried to cut the paper. As a result, the paper glided past the scissors and cut his beautiful face right on the cheek!

Grooms instantly slapped his face with his hand and staggered backwards. He tripped over some weights that were right behind him and fell through an open window! Down he fell, and ended up landing on top of the plastic roof of a golf cart which he bounced off of onto the soft grass.

Grooms uttered a quiet "Ow..." from his lips.

"Hey are you okay?" said a person in the golf cart.

"My... husbando..." murmured Grooms.

"Dude, Grooms, you'll be fine."

"Ah... Spindash... what are you..."

At that moment, Spindash took his bottle of water he had in the golf cart and splashed it all on Grooms.

Grooms felt a bit better.

"So Grooms, would you mind telling me why you just fell on top of this golf cart?"

Grooms explained the situation.

Spin said in response, "Well that sucks, wish I could help you but I'm too busy playing golf because that's apparently what we do here. If it helps, you can take one of these golf clubs in your attempt to fight Nathan the Maid and rescue Decho."

"Hey thanks Spin" Grooms said as he took a nine-iron. "So I suppose I'll have to walk all the way to the front doors of the mansion then...?"

"Well you could," said Spindash "or you could just go in through the cellar, since it connects to the first floor of the mansion." Spindash pointed to some wooden doors on the ground near one of the mansion's walls.

"Ah thanks, I'll be going now. Thanks for the help Spindash".

"No problem, I need to get back to my lovely game of golf now."

The cellar doors were a bit moldy and seemed to be stuck closed, but with Grooms' average human-like strength he was able to get them open in no more than fifteen seconds.

"Don't worry senpai, I'm coming for you." Grooms said before jumping in.


End file.
